Sesta Stagione
La Sesta Stagione di Doctor Who andò in onda dal 10 agosto 1968 al 21 giugno 1969. Vide l'interpretazione di Patrick Troughton come Secondo Dottore. Panoramica Nella sesta stagione si ha la prima storia riguardante la UNIT, The Invasion, che inoltre vide il ritorno del brigadiere Lethbridge-Stewart. Si ha la prima comparsa dei Signori del Tempo chiamati come tali e del pianeta natale del Dottore (anche se ancora senza nome). In più con questa stagione si ha la fine dell'era del bianco e nero per la serie e di Patrick Troughton come Secondo Dottore. Consisteva di sette serial e 44 episodi, tra cui due di grande lunghezza: The Invasion (8 episodi) e The War Games ''(10 episodi). Questa stagione è fortunatamente più completa delle tre precedenti, di cui rimangono solo quattro serial intatti. Anche se sette episodi sono andati perduti, rimangono registrazioni audio per tutti; grazie a ciò, il rilascio in DVD di ''The Invasion usa animazioni per ricreare i due episodi mancanti dalla storia. La sesta stagione inoltre è l'ultima ad avere episodi mancanti. Episodi TV Cast Regolare * Il Secondo Dottore - Patrick Troughton * Jamie McCrimmon - Frazer Hines * Zoe Heriot - Wendy Padbury * Brigadiere Lethbridge-Stewart - Nicholas Courtney * Caporale Benton - John Levene La sesta stagione fu la prima dopo la stagione 1 a mantenere invariato il cast principale. Storie ambientate durante questa stagione * Fear of the Daleks (audio) (dopo The Wheel in Space) * Future Imperfect (storia breve) (durante l'episodio 5 di The Mind Robber) * Aliens and Predators (storia breve) (tra The Invasion e The Krotons) * UPVC (storia breve) (tra The Invasion e The Krotons) * The Colony of Lies (romanzo) (tra The Invasion e The Krotons) * Foreign Devils (romanzo) (tra The Invasion e The Krotons) * Vortex of Fear (storia breve) (tra The Seeds of Death e The Space Pirates) * The Final Sanction (romanzo) (tra The Seeds of Death e The Space Pirates) * Echoes of Grey (audio) (tra The Wheel in Space e The Space Pirates) * Tales from the Vault (audio) (tra The Wheel in Space e The Space Pirates) * The Memory Cheats (audio) (tra The Wheel in Space e The Space Pirates) * The Jigsaw War (audio) (tra The Wheel in Space e The Space Pirates) * The Uncertainty Principle (audio) (tra The Wheel in Space e The Space Pirates) * Please Shut the Gate (storia breve) (tra The Seeds of Death e The Space Pirates) * Constant Companion (storia breve) (tra The Seeds of Death e The Space Pirates) * The Indestructible Man (romanzo) ''(tra ''The Seeds of Death e The Space Pirates) * The Glorious Revolution (audio) (dopo The Seeds of Death) * The Menagerie (romanzo) (tra The Space Pirates e The War Games) * Fallen Angel (storia breve) (tra The Space Pirates e The War Games) * The Eight Doctors (romanzo) (durante l'episodio 9 di The War Games) * War Crimes (storia breve) ''(durante l'episodio 10 di ''The War Games) Adattamenti di Episodi * The Dominators (romanzato) * The Mind Robber (romanzato) * The Invasion (romanzato) * The Krotons (romanzato) * The Seeds of Death (romanzato) * The Space Pirates (romanzato) * Doctor Who and the War Games (romanzato) Categoria:Stagioni di Doctor Who en:Season 6 de:Doctor Who Staffel 6 es:Temporada 6 (DW-C) pt:6ª Temporada (SC) ru:6 сезон (классические серии)